


Carina and Sam's Space Adventure

by LaughingThalia



Series: Ooga Chaka [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Outer Space, Past Child Abuse, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>--Set before the rest of the series. So Part 0 of the Ooga Chaka series.--<br/>-Carina wakes up in the middle of a purple storm surrounded by the rubble of Xandar.-<br/>--Sam Alexander finds her still sitting there in the dark and helps her.--<br/>---After so long being controlled by The Collector how will Carina deal with her new found freedom.---<br/>----After being on Earth most of his life, how will Sam adjust to life on Xandar.----</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Xandanity At It's Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AJ).



> Celestial Damn it AJ. Because of your comment from 3 months ago I wrote this fic.

Carina opened her eyes, her ears ringing and looked around terrified to find herself in the middle of a purple hurricane, literally in the eye of the storm. She was lying on the floor, slowly she managed to work herself into a sitting position. She screamed but she couldn't even hear herself over the wind, she doubted anyone else could hear her. Slowly she got up and squinted through the purple haze that had encased her. _Was that... Starlord?_ What was he doing? She called out to him “Mr Quill! Peter?!” But there was still no sound.

She looked closer at him, his face, it was coming apart, purple glowing through. Her eyes widened as she realised what was happening, he was touching the orb. He was clinging onto the infinity gem like it was his life blood. She had to stop him! She slowly got onto her knees and started crawling through the rubble towards the ex-ravager. But than she saw Gamora reaching out for him, what was she doing? What was going on? She didn't understand anything, she thought she had died and yet here she was. Gamora and Peter linked hands and the purple spread across the two of them “NO!” she called out, this was all wrong, what were they doing? And then Drax reached out for Peter's wrist and the power split again, spreading like purple fire but she couldn't move, she couldn't get any closer. She squinted a bit and looked at the furry little creature reaching for Drax's large hand clutching a twig in his paws. The four of them stood and they looked majestic, Carina was awed by the site of a group of people powerful enough to wield the power stone, they floated a bit off the ground and faced Ronan.

She hadn't even noticed Ronan the Accuser was standing there, stuck in the storm much like her, unable to move. Peter opened his hand and a wave of purple came flowing out like a broken dam, it slammed into Ronan, the power seemingly burning him from the inside out like acid he screamed but she couldn't hear the sound and then he was gone in a burst of dust. Peter slammed to stone into a spherical container and the storm disappeared. She shakily stood and was immediately swarmed by medical personnel and concerned bystanders. They put a blanket around her as if that would help anything and checked her for wounds before telling her she was perfectly fine and she should get home (if it wasn't destroyed).

Home. She couldn't exactly go back to The Collector after she had disobeyed him like she had. So she ended up simply sitting on the outskirts of the rubble, watching Nova Corps officers, builders, fire fighters and all sorts of volunteers cleaning up and helping those whose homes had been destroyed. The Guardians had disappeared into Nova Headquarters and The Ravagers were long gone, not even bothering to search for their dead comrades bodies. They weren't exactly a sentimental bunch so I guess that's to be expected of them.

She sat there until it was dark before she realised she still hadn't figured out her housing problem. Maybe they had set up a hall somewhere. She got up to find a place before she realised she didn't know her way around Xander, she didn't know if it was dangerous at night. Would she get mugged or raped or murdered. As soon as her brain went down that path a man's voice called out in the darkness “Hello?” Immediately her heart started hammering she look around for a place to hide but the man, only a silhouette at this point, was already in front of her “Are you okay?”

“Yes I'm fine.” She choked out

“Was your house destroyed?”

“No I-”

“There's a shelter just a block away. I can take you there.” The man offered

Carina looked him up and down, he looked mostly Xanderian except is skin was slightly browner, she couldn't pin point where he was from, he wasn't any recognisable colour like bright pink like her, or green like Gamora or even the weird light pink colour that Peter was “Where are you from?”

He nodded as if he got that question “I'm Terran.”

She cocked her head to the side “But Terrans are peach.”

“On Terra we have many different colours. We have Caucasians like Star Lord and we have Hispanics or Lantinos like me, there's a group of people called Asians and a subsection called Orientals and than there's the African people, they're black-well they're brown. I don't know why we say they're black.”

“Wow. That sounds amazing! I would love to go to Terra one day.” She looked down for a second “Actually I'd like to go anywhere.”

Now it was his turn to be confused “What do you mean, travel from Xander is pretty cheap, you could even get on a merchant ship if you offer labour.”

“I'm not from Xander.” She said “Well actually that's not true I used to live on Xander when I was a little girl with my sister but I left and haven't been back since. I haven't been anywhere except Knowhere.”

That confused him even more “But travel is easy to come by on Knowhere as well.”

“I wasn't allowed to leave, my master, The Collector-” She was cut off

“YOU WORK FOR THE COLLECTOR???!!!” He exclaimed looking around as if he expected one of his minions to appear and wrestle her back to Knowhere.”

“Not anymore.” She said firmly “I disobeyed him and ended up here.”

“But how?”

“I'm... still trying to figure that part out.”

“Well why don't you tell me what happened on the way to the shelter.”

She hesitated “I don't know you.”

He smiled at her “I'm Sam Alexander.” He reached out a hand to shake

Wearily she looked at the outstretched hand then at his earnest face and then back at his hand and slowly she took it and looked him in the eye flashing him a quick smiled “I'm Carina Cassius.”

“See now we know each other.” He grinned at her

She rolled her eyes “Hardly.” But she walked with him to the shelter, deeming him trust worthy.

On the way to the shelter there conversation was mainly Sam describing Terra and other planets and Carina staring at him moon eyed. So far he hadn't questioned her about how she'd gotten to Xander or what it was like working for Tivan but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious.

They arrived outside the shelter to be greeted by a bored looking helper, she was handed a sleeping bag, blanket and pillow as well as assigned a number she was told that every spot was numbered at that was where she'd be sleeping for tonight.

“You know Carina... if you want I could come by tomorrow and we could get breakfast... I could give you the grand tour of Xander.”

She was about to decline before she realised she had no money and she wasn't sure if the hall was providing food “I have no money.”

“It's okay, it will be my treat!” He assured her

 

“Thank you, you're really too kind.” She felt the urge to clasp her hand and hold out her elbows but she knew this was not how most people acted and so she settled for a grateful smile as she ducked through the door and came face to face with a hall full of people, some crying, some chatting, some trying (and failing) to get some sleep but each person had a number somewhere in their area. She was relieved that the numbers were in order and so got to work looking for number 88.

She found herself four coulombs in and eight beds across. She set up her bed for now ignoring the woman to her left and the mother and her little boy to her right.  
She sighed and laid down, the hard floor was somewhat familiar as Tivan, The Collector, had never given his helpers beds. The noise was different from the sad silence that seemed to cling to every tank and receptacle **(No not an electrical socket you Americans)** that stored the poor souls of whoever Tivan had decided was rare enough to keep locked up. It was unsettling but it felt nice to not be alone.

And so on that note she fell asleep to the sound of people. People at their lowest brought together by humanity (Xandanity) at it's best.


	2. Alone in the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of backstory on Carina.

_Carina wasn't supposed to be The Collector's servant. Her parents owed Tivan a debt and so her older sister Kori had been forced to pay it by working for him and following all his crazy rules, but when Carina was just 10 her parents had gotten a note saying that her sister was working hard enough and they'd have to send another daughter, and so it was with a heavy heart they sent their second and last daughter away to serve The Collector._  


_When she had gotten there She had been horrified to find her sister encase in one of the many many glass cases, in the great hall on Knowhere. She had almost attacked The Collector right there but he had reminded her that if one of them did not pay for their parents debt, her parents would have to pay with their lives. As she had gotten older she realised that both Carina and Kori were paying with their lives because they were surviving, not living._  


_She had worked for him for almost ten years when she found out that her parents had died 3 years prior and she could have left and finally lived her life and she was furious. When she had heard that a client was bringing in a weapon of unimaginable power she saw her chance and took it and she had paid for it with her life._

_Only she had woken up not a day later in the rubble of Xandar in the middle of a violent, violet storm. She had woken up free and she had no idea what to do with said freedom having lived under Tivan's thumb for so long._

_She wondered if her sister was dead after that explosion. Was she the last of her family or had her parents had another child before they had passed. Was there a little boy or girl alone in the Galaxy thinking it's whole family was dead. It took her a second to realise that she had just described herself._


	3. Evil Beware We Have Waffles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carina and Sam grab breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, the title is a DC Teen Titans reference within a Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy fan fic. I like both what you gonna do about it?

Carina woke up having forgotten where she was. She was confused by the encasing nature of her sleeping bag and the low murmur of conversation, Tivan's displays rarely talked to each other.

She looked around and immediately her memories returned. She was on Xandar. She had died. And somehow Peter had brought her back to life.

She sighed and looked to her left only to come face to face with a woman who had been staring at her “uum, hello.”

“Hi, sorry I'm staring. I'm just really bored. I'm Sheena.” She held out her bright pink hand to shake and Carina did.

“I'm Carina.” Her stomach churned silently “Do you know if we're getting food here?”

“At such short notice they can only do lunch for us all so we're stuffed for breakfast and dinner.” The other woman said

“Well I'm good for breakfast. I met a man yesterday who said he'd buy me breakfast.”

The orange woman who had been sitting on her right with her song leaned in and interrupted their conversation “You better be careful. Guys are never that nice unless they want something if you know what I mean.”

Carina shook her head “Oh no, Sam isn't like that.”

“You say you met him yesterday?”

“Yes.” Carina confirmed

“Well than you don't _know_ what he's like do you.” The orange woman made a good point “Oh by the way I'm Ami.”

Sheena frowned at her “Well _Ami_ I'm sure Sam is very nice and doesn't just want to bang her. Some people actually have human decency you know.”

From behind them a man coughs “Maybe this is a bad time.”

The three woman turn around and Carina looked at him with horror “Sam! How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough to know that I'll admit I seem a bit shifty but I assure you Ami, my intentions are indeed pure.” Sam smiled at the tangerine woman

“Whatever.” Ami said and then turned away taking herself out of the conversation as rapidly as she had put herself in.

“So Carina, you ready to go?” Sam asked

She looked around herself as if she were about to get ready before remembering all she had was the clothes on her back. “Yeah, I guess so... Should I pack up my sleeping stuff?”

Sheena nodded “I would.”  
Carina starts to roll up the sleeping bag and the blanket before neatly placing the pillow on top with her number card. “Okay, let's go!”

He offered his hand and she took it after hesitating for a second.

“Let's get breakfast.” They walked around town until Sam came to his favourite breakfast place. They sat down and he handed her a menu, "Pick anything you want."

She stared at the words on the menu “Pancakes? Waffles? I... I don't know what this stuff is.”

His eyes widened “You don't know what pancakes or waffles are!?” Sam seemed almost scandalised “Okay that's it, we're ordering both and eating half each okay?”

“Uum okay?” She replied unsure

“Trust me, you'll love it!” Sam turned to the till and ushered over the waitress.

“Sam! Hi! It's been a while since you've been in here. Who's your friend?” The waitress had bright green skin much like Gamora's and wore a blue skirt and a white shirt with a red cross over the front and a yellow belt, the colours should have looked horrible together especially with her auburn hair but somehow she made it work.

“This is Carina, she was affected by the Ronan thing yesterday so I offered to buy her breakfast.” Sam smiled at her “Carina this is M'gann.”

“Hi M'gann.” Carina held out her hand to shake, she usually wasn't allowed to shake peoples hand and this would be her third person in two days.

M'gann took her hand “It's lovely to meet you Carina.” then she got out her pen and paper “So what will it be today Sam and Carina?”

Sam grinned “A plate of pancakes with syrup and cocoa butter, not on it just on the side please, and waffles with some-” He almost asked for strawberries or blueberries before remembering Earth berries were uber expensive in space, for a second he felt a stab of sadness as he thought about being away from his mother, being away from his friends and family on earth and then it was gone “-Waffles with some fruit syrup.”

“Which flavour of syrup? We have Flargons, Ananas, Quey Berries and Tomato.”

“Tomato?” He question because no way did they have Terran tomatoes and no way did they put them on waffles just because they were fruits “Spherical? Red? Little green leaves on the top?”

“Are there other kinds?” M'gann asked confused “Do you want tomato syrup?”

“Uhg, God no.” he made a face “I'll think we'll stick to Flargons.”

“Got it. Pancakes and Waffles coming right up.”

 

“Oh. My. Celestials.” Carina said slowly mouth full of pancake and space syrup “This is amazing!”

Sam smiled “You should try it with this chocolate spread.”

“Chocolate?”

“Oh sorry, I mean Cocoa Butter.” he smiled “Sorry on Earth Cocoa butter is a different thing.”

“Earth. How did you get into space from Terra? I thought they hadn't achieved space travel.”

Sam scoffed “So far they've gotten as far as their own moon.” He smiled almost fondly “As for how I got here? That's a long story.”

Carina shrugged “I've got time.”

“If I tell you how I got here, you have to tell me how you got here.”

“I'll tell you what I know.”

“Well we have ourselves a deal than.” Sam held out his hand once more to shake but this time to make a promise rather than introducing himself, this time she took it without hesitating.


	4. Filled Me Up With Nova-caine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of backstory on Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das right the title is Fall Out Boy lyrics.
> 
> In the comics Gamora and Rocket are in his room for obvious reasons I had to change it as this is mostly movie-verse.

_Samuel “Sam” Alexander had never know his father Jesse. His mother, Eva, said he was still out there and his sister Kaelynn had stopped believing her but Sam still had hope that one day he would find him. He had a bored up in his room of all the information about his father, any reported sightings, ex-colleagues, ex-girlfriends even. Sam was through in his investigation but he still hadn't turned up any information on his father._

_He was a skater, and he was pretty damn good at it too. He loved skating, loved the speed, the rush when he did an ollie correctly or if he shredded at school and the cheerleaders applauded him, he loved the jealous look nerds like Peter Parker and Armadaus Cho would shoot him when Flash Thompson claps him on the back in congratulations._

_One day he jumped up on a bar and started sliding down them but suddenly a bird landed directly in front of him and showed no signs of moving. He couldn't stop, it's not like he controlled gravity, so he did the only thing he could do to avoid collision with the stupid bird, he lurched to the side smacked his head on the concrete stairs and woke up in hospital with a killer headache._

_He had woken up to come face to face with some lady he didn't know. She wasn't a doctor that was for sure. He pure white hair was set up in an elaborate twist and her blue blazer had some sort of insignia or label on the side that looked suspiciously like a military badge although no military he knew. She had a man behind her who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else and someone else was standing in front of the door, he seemed friendly enough. “Uum. Hi.” he said to the three strangers in his hospital room. He could guess what must of happened since the dumb bird almost got him killed and he wondered where his mum and sister were. Had these guys hurt them in any way?_

_“I'm Nova Prime Irani Rael these are my colleagues Danarian Garthan Saal and Rhomman Dey.”_

_“What kind of fucked names are that?” Was the first thing out of his mouth. Had his mother been there she would have whacked him upside the head for being so rude to strangers but Sam was in hospital he had a right to be rude to strangers in his room._

_“Nova Prime is my title, it's like a Director, or maybe a President. And Denarian is like a Captain.” Irani explained patiently_

_“Your names are still fucked.” He spotted some sort of gun on the guy by the door, what was his name? Dey. Sam bristled glancing at the gun and then back at Irani who seemed to be in charge “What the fuck do you want? Why are you in my hospital room?”_

_“It's okay, we're not going to hurt you. Saal was friends with your father. I was his old... boss.”_

_Sam frowned “So what? My dad's military? What kind of army do you guys even belong to anyway? I've never seen anything like this or heard of Nova Prime.”_

_“I need you to stay with me when I say this,” Irani spoke as if calming a wild animal “we are from space. I'm the leader of the intergalactic peace keeping organisation known as the Nova Corps. Your father was one of our best fighters and protector of Terra- Earth.”_

_Sam stared at them and then reached for his forearm_

_“There's no need to pinch yourself, I assure you this is real.”_

_“I'm actually looking for my IV drip, I must be on the good stuff to dream this up.”  
_

_Irani rolled her eyes having expected this initial disbelief. She checked his head out for any serious injuries and then read his file “You seem to be fine. Let's go.”_

_“What?” Were they_ kidnapping _him from the hospital_

_“Trust me.” Nova Prime smiled at him_

_“Listen Lady, I don't know who you are, I'm not just going to go with you. My mum's probably worried sick!”_

_“Actually, you had no ID so they don't know who you are so your mother still thinks you're skate boarding about.”_

_Sam was silent. “Look I don't want any trouble...”_

_“Either do we, Samuel we won't hurt you. I just need you to trust me.” Irani looked genuine_

_Sam eyed up Dey and his gun one more time, then checked out Saal for any lightsabers or blasters or whatever they had in 'space' which he still didn't believe by the way. “Fine.”_

_“Thank you.” Rael nodded at him_

_Garthan moved towards the window and opened it. Dey held it open as Saal climbed outstretched_

_“What are you doing?!” Sam panicked, these guys were crazy “Hey! Space guy! Gathan! Don't jump!”_

_Saal just looked at him and stepped out the window._

_Onto thin air and simply stayed there._

_“What?” Sam asked wondering if_ he _was going crazy “I think I hit my head harder than I thought...”_

_Saal looked unimpressed “The ship has a cloaking device.” he opened a hatch and slipped in._

_Irani gestured for Sam to follow._

_And like an idiot he did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some trivia I found on the GotG Wikia.  
> He enjoys listening to dubstep music and watching SportsCenter on ESPN.[44]  
> Sam also seems to be a fan of Snickers candy bars and "the Cardinals", which may be the Arizona Cardinals football team considering Arizona is the state he was born in.[44]  
> Jeph Loeb named Sam after his son, who had died of bone cancer at the age of 17.  
> Sam is very possessive of his Nova Corps helmet because when his father.
> 
> You gotta love Wikia.


	5. Join The Nova Corps|sproC avoN ehT nioJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Carina about the Nova Corps and Carina makes a big decision over pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I'll make the next two longer.  
> And yes. That is Miss Martian from Young Justice. Sue me. (Don't actually. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters)  
> The title is sort of a Simpsons reference ( **Evan Et Niaj** anyone?)

Carina stared at him in surprise “That..quite a story! I fear it's more interesting than my own.”

“Oh I'm sure yours is plenty interesting!”

“But you- you're a Nova Cadet!”

“Well now it's you time to tell me what you do.”

“Well I did work for The Collector but.. now? I don't know. I guess I'm homeless and jobless and an orphan. And my sister is probably dead.”

Sam nodded sadly “So what are you going to do?”

“I don't know. My whole life, Tivan's always told me what to do and now- now I don't know how to do that for myself.”

“Well what do you like doing?”

“I want to help people. Like the Guardians. Like Peter did for me, even if it was an accident.”

“What?” Asked Sam confused

“I'll tell you later, I swear I will, I'll tell you everything.” She promised

“You'd better! I just spilled my whole life story to you!” He sighed thoughtfully “But you know... I think you'd like the Nova Corps.”

“Nova Corps?!” Se seemed shocked as if the idea had never crossed her mind “Me? In the Nova Corps? I could never!”

“Why not?” Sam questioned

“Because I'm just boring old Carina.”

“I was just boring old Sam and the next thing I know I'm flung face first into some ancient space war. And besides you're far from boring. You'd love it, they tell you what to do but not in like a mean way, they give you accommodation, food, money and they train you up to be a Nova officer. Plus because of all the pilots lost yesterday they're planning an emergency appeal to enlist, they really need new Cadets. Plus,” he added hesitantly “We could work together.”

She smiled at him “That does sound nice. And at the very least it's something to do to get me back on my feet.” She nodded more sure of the idea “Yeah, I will enlist! Where do I sign up?”

Sam grinned “Nova HQ.”

“Let's go!” She got up 

“Now?!”

“Why not? I don't have anything else to do. You're not busy are you?”

“No I'm not.”  
“Well then yeah, let's go!” She ran outside

“Ok.” He quickly put his card in the machine and transferred several units and left after waving to M'gann.

Carina spun around happily “Ha! I'm going to be a Nova Corps Cadet! I'm going to help people! And I'm going to work with Sam! This is going to be awesome!”


	6. Red String (Binding It All Together)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Sam flashbacks.  
> A continuation of chapter 4.  
> This story line will either pick up in chapter 8 or 10 depending on whether or not i do another Carina flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do people always have boards that has a bunch of string connecting everything. Like Daredevil, The Flash, this fic, why? Does it even help? Surely it would make it more difficult to read.
> 
> After a while writing Saal, Garthan, Nova Prime and Irani over and over again gets tiring. IDK why. It _just_ does.

_“So let me get this straight... My dad was an intergalactic space cop that got so good he earned himself a Black Nova helmet but in some war all the other black novas died and my dad is the last one?!”_

_Saal sighed “We don't know if your father is alive, all we know is that his helmet is still on earth. We're hoping to find him but if not we'll settle for the helmet.”_

_Sam's face lit up “I've been collecting information on my father's where-a-bouts for years, maybe if you guys take a look at it you'll see something I missed because I didn't know he was a space cop!”_

_Irani nodded “That's actually a pretty good idea. Dey, set a course for the Alexander household.”_

_“Yes Ma'am.”_

_When they arrived at his house Sam quietly opened the door with his keys and the four of them snuck upstairs avoiding creaky stairs and making sure the Nova officers did the same._

_As he opened his door he suddenly panicked. Was his room tidy? Too late. The door was already open, he winced a bit, it was mostly tidy but there was some old underwear just on the floor, he tried to inconspicuously kick them under his bed. Saal was not impressed._

_“Anyway.” Walking up to the blank white board in his room “This is it.”_

_Dey looked confused “But.. It's blank?”_

_Sam spun the board around to reveal, newspaper clippings, internet photos, printouts all joined with red string and at the top of it all was a picture of Jesse Alexander._

_Nova Prime nodded “This is quite impressive, wouldn't you say so Denerian Saal?”_

_Saal didn't answer, he was staring at the picture of Jesse fondly._

_“Saal.” She repeated_

_“Mm? What was that Ma'am?” Saal snapped out of his trance_

_“I was just saying it's quite impressive.”_

_“Yes, definitely. Very impressive.” Saal said disjointedly as if his brain wasn't paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth._

_“What's up with him?” Sam whispered to Rhomman._

_“Your father and Garthan used to be friends. But until recently we had thought him dead.”_

_“Oh.” Sam said sadly “I guess he misses him as much as I do.”_

_“They fought many battles together, your father and Saal. They went to the Academy together, trained as cadets together. And even though your father had surpassed Saal when he became a Black Nova they continued to serve together. The first time your father went on a mission without Saal... he disappeared, after 5 years of investigation he was declared dead. after an additional 12 years new evidence finally surfaced that he might be alive and so Nova Prime decided to investigate personally and when Saal found out he inserted himself into the mission.”_

_“And what about you?” Sam asked_

_“Me? Pft. I was nowhere on the level of your father or even Saal! No I never met him, that's the reason I'm here. Between the three of you this... mission might get a bit personal. I'm supposed to be the impartial judge, why NP picked me for that I'll never know, I get waaay too invested in things to be impartial.”_

_While Dey and Sam had been having this conversation, Irani and Garthan had been scanning Sam's board for information._

_“Nova Prime!” Garthan exclaimed_

_“What is it?” She asked concerned_

_He pointed to a picture._

_Sam and Dey moved closer to see what they were looking at. It was a picture taken from a security cam the day before Jesse disappeared which Sam had printed out, Saal was pointing to a specific man, he was sitting quite unsuspiciously reading a newspaper waiting at the bus stop. Sam hadn't even given him a second look when he had gotten the video. “Who is that?”_

_Nova Prime's tone darkened “That is Titus. That good for nothing traitor sold out Nova secrets to the Chatari. It's what allowed them to invade earth last year. Well that and Thanos.”_

_“Who?” Sam asked at the name Thanos_

_“Never mind. We have a new lead. Should have known it was Titus.”_

_Saal looked mad “When I find him I swear to the World Mine I'll kill him!”_

_Irani sent him a look that screamed_ 'calm down' _and grudgingly, he did. “We know who , now we just need to know where. We need to find Titus.”_


End file.
